Accepting help
by Slytherin'sNotebook
Summary: Harry sees another side to Draco and offers help. Draco's still not sure why he agreed, not even after everything he learns. HPDM
1. Prologue and Plans

**Another that was begging to be written. I've had the plan for this for about a year so decided to get it down!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

Harry felt the familiar sink of disappointment settle into his stomach as he listened to Katie tell him she didn't know who had cursed her. He knew who it was, he just needed proof. Giving a defeated nod, Harry turned from her and looked back down the hall. There, halfway across the hall, was Malfoy, staring at them. Harry watched the emotions flit across Malfoy's face and fixed him with a level glare until the blond turned and walked away. Harry looked back at Katie who was watching Malfoy leave with a confused frown and left, following Malfoy.

* * *

Draco watched Potter talk to the Bell girl carefully. A short flare of relief sparked through him as he saw Potter's shoulders drop in disappointment. He looked at Bell and, as their eyes met, time seemed to stop. She was looking at him with a look which seemed to burn right through him. Draco swallowed and looked at Potter to find the other boy looking at him just as intensely. Draco found it difficult to breathe and felt as if the walls were closing in on him. After staring at Potter for what might seem an insane amount of time, Draco broke the eye contact and stalked from the hall, his breath coming in short pants. He walked quickly, avoiding other students as he made his way to the bathroom. He leant over the sink and ran some water in it, pulling his sweater vest over his head in an attempt to breathe easier as he looked at his reflection. Looking back at him in the mirror was the reflection of a boy who was in too deep and completely lost. Shamefully, Draco felt the hot prickle of tears prick his eyes and couldn't stop shuddering sobs from escaping him. He bent over the sink as the sobs racked through his body and filled the silent bathroom with broken sounds.

"I know what you did Malfoy." Draco froze as Potter spoke behind him. "You hexed her didn't you?" Draco whirled around to face him. Of all people to come to him, it _had_ to be Potter. Of all people who could help him, it _had_ to be Potter. Of all people he wished to be friends with most, it had to be _Potter_. Despair flooded through Draco about the way his life had turned and how unfortunate he really was and he flung a spell at Potter.

Potter dodged it and set his own. Draco ducked and sprinted down the aisle between the cubicles; he held his breath in order to listen for Potter but all he heard was the water of a pipe that had burst. Pulling a face, he sunk to his knees and peeked below the doors of the cubicles. Nothing. Draco was about to stand again when he saw Potter's hand on the floor. He readied his wand and sent a hex the moment he saw Potter's face. Running back around the cubicle Draco ducked from a spell and whirled around to face Potter. The other boy had a curse on his lips and Draco cast a quick disarming spell.

* * *

Harry knew Malfoy shouldn't have been able to disarm him so easily but his surprise didn't stop him from holding onto his wand. He didn't count on Malfoy's desperation making his magic stronger and felt a moment of amazement as he felt himself being pulled, along with his wand, towards the blond. He flew into the boy headlong, landing them on the floor of the dingy bathroom. Malfoy groaned beneath him before raising his arm and bringing his elbow forcefully into Harry's ribs. All Harry's air escaped him as he struggled to get off Malfoy. Once both boys were standing and Harry had gained some control over his breathing, they stared at each other again. Malfoy moved first, his fist slamming into Harry's chin as he made a break for the door. Harry grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him into the sink before punching him square in the face. Malfoy cried out and shoved back at Harry, twisting his foot behind Harry's calf and sending the raven on the floor. Forgetting about escaping Malfoy jumped on top of Harry and began pummelling him with his fists. Harry gave up trying to defend himself and grabbed a fistful of blond hair making the owner howl in agony. Rolling them over, Harry grabbed the blond's wrists and held them on the floor above the other's head. Malfoy squirmed and bucked beneath him, trying to throw Harry off but Harry just clamped his thighs tighter around Malfoy's waist and gripped the hands in his tighter. After several moments of Malfoy cursing and trying to get harry off him, the blond finally calmed down and stopped moving.

"What do you want?" He asked, defeated.

"To help." Harry said. Malfoy scoffed. "Seriously Malfoy. I saw it. I saw the looked that passed through your eyes when you realised Katie was okay. I saw you crying. I saw you hesitate before you attacked me. I. Saw. It." Malfoy twisted his head to the side, avoiding Harry's eyes. "Come to Dumbledore with me." Malfoy snapped his head back.

"Are you insane?" He questioned. Harry shook his head patiently.

"Dumbledore is the best chance you've got; he'll give you the protection you need."

"What about my father and my mother?" Malfoy whispered. "Will Dumbledore give them protection too?" Harry nodded.

"You just have to help _us._" Malfoy closed his eyes and took a breath.

"So long as my parents are safe." Harry looked at the blond below him in new wonder. He didn't think that his offer would be taken even on the promised safety of Malfoy's parents. It was then that Harry realised that he and Malfoy were not so different. They were doing what they needed to do to protect the ones they loved.

"Potter are you going to get off me now?" Harry blinked down at Malfoy and took in their positions. Blushing, he rolled to the side and stood to brush himself down. He looked around at the damage caused and saw Malfoy's sweater lying on the floor, he bent and picked it up. He held it out to the blond who looked at it suspiciously before taking it, not putting it on but holding it down by his side.

"Now what?" Harry asked. Malfoy fixed him with a determined look.

"Now we see Dumbledore."

* * *

Draco never really understood why he accepted Potter's offer of help, he probably never would, but standing in front of Dumbledore in his office, Draco knew it was the right decision. Potter stood next to him, giving off the sense of uttermost confidence that Draco was ashamed to find soothing. He focused on the old wizard in front of him to stop himself asking Potter any embarrassing questions about how he could be so confident. Dumbledore had asked Draco to tell him everything and he had; now he was pacing thoughtfully while Draco stood there, awkwardly fiddling with the sweater vest he held. After what seemed like an hour, Dumbledore snapped his fingers, grabbed a handful of loo powder, threw it in the fire and stuck his head in the fire after muttering a name Draco didn't hear. A few moments later, Dumbledore withdrew his head with a smile.

"Professor?" Draco was glad Potter spoke; he feared his own voice would fail if he tried himself.

"Ah Harry, I called Severus. I believe he can help in this instance." Draco paled. Now he really was doomed. Snape would tell the Dark Lord Draco had failed and his father and mother would die. Draco panicked. He tried to speak but found it difficult to draw a breath. A hand on his back made him jump but it rubbed in soothing circles, encouraging Draco to calm down.

"It's okay Malfoy; Dumbledore knows what he's doing." Draco looked up at Potter before nodding and taking a deep breath. Severus crossed the hearth of Dumbledore's office and opened his arms wide. Draco didn't think, he just stepped into his Godfather's arms and allowed himself to be comforted.

"Do shut your mouth Potter." The chest Draco was leaning on vibrated beneath him. "Slytherin's do show affection, just not in public like Hufflepuffs or Gryffindors." Several minutes later Draco pulled back and Severus patted his back in assurance. Draco looked at Potter who was watching with an expression akin to wonder on his face. Draco shrugged and turned to Dumbledore.

"Now we…" He left it unfinished in the hopes that the Headmaster would.

"Now Severus kills me." Dumbledore said shortly.

"What?" Potter cried; Draco stared, dumfounded. Severus was silent.

"Harry, I am already dying, I destroyed a Horcrux which in turn had been destroying me. Severus made me a promise that he would end it when I asked. You needn't worry about the other Horcruxes though Harry. Your parents mister Malfoy had the same worries you yourself carry, well your mother did at least. She came to me and under the advice of Severus they both agreed to switch sides. They agreed to destroy the other Horcruxes in return for your safety." Draco took a breath to steady himself; his parents were fine…well not _fine_ but better than they were at the manor or Azkaban.

"How?" Harry asked from his side. "Why?"

"Why did they switch? Love for Draco. A parent's love is a powerful thing, both anted Draco safe and they knew he never would be with the Horcruxes in existence. How hasn't Voldemort found out? Narcissa Malfoy convinced Voldemort that she deserved nothing after how Lucius had failed at the ministry and he took her to his word; he placed her in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. After this, she created an illusion of herself which was suffering greatly; it would groan and moan but not much else. She contacted me via her patronus asking for help and I offered it." Draco sank into one of the chairs and noted with slight amusement that Potter did the same. Severus cleared his throat and Dumbledore nodded before taking his own seat.

"I got her out. I gave her a potion which would allow her to travel where she most wanted to be. Unfortunately, it worked a little _too_ well and she ended up in Lucius' cell in Azkaban." Potter snorted and Draco silenced him with a glare, as did Severus. "Scoff all you like Mister Potter but the Malfoys share a love even you would kill to share." Potter's grin disappeared, much to Draco's pleasure; Severus continued. "I knew instantly where she was when she failed to be at Hogwarts and I told Albus. We then travelled together to the prison. I spoke with Lucius and Narcissa myself and told them their best chance was to accept help if they wanted to keep you safe Draco. They agreed. Unfortunately the Dark Lord has already assigned Mister Malfoy a hideous task which _must_ be carried out." Dumbledore sighed softly.

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"Because Draco if you don't succeed, the Dark Lord will kill your mother. He will then find she is an illusion and the hunt will be on for you _and_ your parents." Draco paled.

"If I do it?" He whispered.

"_You_ won't do it." Severus said. "_I_ will but I'll use your wand. Potter disarm Dumbledore."

"Wait a minute…you have a plan so why don't you tell us this plan and we'll see if we want to go along with it?" Draco nodded in agreement with Potter. Severus sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, I own the Elder Wand. It's the most powerful wand in the world. Voldemort has a track on Draco's, discreet but a track. If his wand never casts a killing curse but I die, he will know Draco didn't kill me."

"Albus is already dying and I promised to end it when he asked. I have to use Draco's wand so the Dark Lord thinks he did it. We will then give Draco your wand Potter, shut up and listen. By disarming Dumbledore, you become the rightful owner of the Elder Wand…you will stand a better chance against him that way."

"Still doesn't explain what Voldemort will do when Draco fails to show up at headquarters after 'killing' you sir." Potter pointed out.

"You are going to kidnap him Harry. Severus will go back to headquarters and say Draco killed me early because he had the chance but he didn't see you and you stunned him. This will mean the Dark Lord won't be interested in celebrating with Narcissa so her illusions remains safe. Severus will say he couldn't interfere because he needed to remain a spy on this end so it all fits."

"Except that you have to die." Potter grumbled.

"I've been dying for a long time Harry, Severus will merely speed up the process. Now, disarm me."

"But…"

"No buts. Do it." Draco watched as Potter nodded and disarmed Dumbledore with a scowl.

"I'm going to miss you sir." He said quietly. Dumbledore's eyes saddened.

"Death is not the end Harry, remember that. The answers to the rest of your questions will come to you. It is my wish that Severus kill me now." He added as Potter opened his mouth again. Potter closed his mouth and nodded.

"Hang on,"

"Malfoy just leave it." Draco looked at Potter and saw the raw pain in the other's eyes. He closed his mouth and drew his wand. Severus took it silently and Draco looked up at him as he levelled his wand at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back on the chair. Draco kept his eyes on Severus as he reached for Potter's forearm to offer support. He found the other's hand though and was about to draw back when strong fingers closed over his and squeezed. Draco squeezed back and kept his eyes on Severus' face. He knew he was the only one who saw the tear that escaped as the older man whispered the curse.

"Avada Kedavra."


	2. Stories and Secrets

**So here I am again with the second installment to this :) Sorry it took such a long time - it is a long one!**

**WARNING: The rating has been increased to a 'M' due to sexual contact so don't say you weren't warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**ENJOY!**

Harry stared at the door leading to the kitchen and gulped. Everybody was in there, everybody. He felt a shift of movement next to him and looked to Malfoy, a bead of sweat was visible on his forehead and he was shaking.

"They're going to crucify me aren't they?" Harry remained silent, knowing they were going to do exactly as the blond had said. "Let's get this over with then." Harry nodded and pushed the door open.

All the noises that had floated to them through the door stopped. Harry could hear Malfoy taking shallow breaths behind him. He looked at the expressions on everyone's faces. One. They stared at him dumbfounded. Two. Harry moved to the side, letting the group get a clear view of Malfoy. Three. Everything exploded at once. Fred and George were yelling; Hermione rushed forwards to feel Harry's forehead; Mrs Weasley was frowning in his direction; Remus and Mr Weasley slipped behind him and took one of Malfoy's arms each and everyone else voiced their dislike about Malfoy. Harry listened to it for several minutes before turning to Malfoy to offer him a small smile. Malfoy had gone. Harry turned back to the room.

"STOP!" He bellowed. Silence fell across the room. "Where did Malfoy go?" Ron smirked.

"Remus and Dad took him out – probably going to interrogate him." Harry paled. He had seen the way the Order interrogated people they thought were Death Eaters, it was just short of torture.

"Where?" He asked sharply. Ron looked at Hermione before looking back at Harry.

"Mate…"

"Ron, Malfoy is on _our_ side now. Where was he taken?"

"Sirius' room." Ron said quietly. "He is still Malfoy though Harry-" He yelled as Harry ran from the room. He turned back and saw the rest of his family staring at him. "Like you understand either." He muttered before sitting at the table and staring at the place where Harry had been standing.

Harry took the stairs two at a time praying Remus hadn't begun his questioning. He ran to Sirius' room where he heard Malfoy cry out from and hurled the door open. Remus was stood over Malfoy with his wand pointing at the chains which tied Malfoy to a chair; Mr Weasley was standing in front of him with his arms crossed and expression stern. As the door banged open loudly, Malfoy's head snapped up and he made eye contact with Harry. Harry frowned at the pain he saw there and glared at Remus and Mr Weasley; the former still had his wand aimed on Malfoy and sighed in resignation.

"I thought you'd be up here." He said.

"Yeah." Harry muttered distantly, still staring at Malfoy. He uttered a curse before drawing his wand and vanishing Malfoy's bonds. Malfoy massaged his wrists but when he went to stand he was stopped by Remus' hand on his shoulder. He frowned up at the older man but he was too busy staring down Harry.

"Harry," he was saying, "he's a Death Eater, the very least we can do is interrogate him."

"Interrogate him?" Harry gave a bark of harsh laughter. "You were torturing him."

"He wasn't talking Harry; all we did was tighten his bonds so he would know we meant business."

"Those chains cut through people's arms Remus, chopping their hands off, when would you have stopped? When he had lost both hands or just one?" Remus said nothing in reply as Harry shook his head and went over to Malfoy. Mr Weasley watched him impassively but Remus stepped in front of them when they tried to leave. Harry growled. "Remus, I _know_ Malfoy isn't a Death Eater. He's not part of the order but neither is he one of _them_. He's my guest, my friend." He looked at Malfoy at the last thing he said and hid a small smile when he saw Malfoy nod.

"We have no proof about that." Remus began but stopped when Harry shook his head and cast a 'sonorous' charm on himself.

"Meeting in the kitchen. Now." He said, his voice amplified throughout the house. Mr Weasley left the room at once and Harry could hear other people making their way back to the kitchen. Remus fixed Harry with a hard look before stepping past him and out the room. Harry looked back at Malfoy. "You too." He added. The other boy smiled a quick smile before standing and stepping past Harry. Harry just stared at the spot where Malfoy had been, where he had _smiled_.

"Thank you." Malfoy said before slipping out the door. Harry nodded absently before following him.

Down in the kitchen, the Order were taking their seats but when Malfoy entered complete silence settled over the kitchen. Harry slid in behind Malfoy and, edging past the blond, fixed everyone with a withering look before sitting at the head of the table.

"That's Dumbledore's seat Harry, you must be confounded after all." Fred Weasley said as the majority of the room pulled their wands on Malfoy who raised his own. Harry swallowed the pain that rose in his throat and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore's dead." The room was so silent Harry was certain he could hear his heart beating. Malfoy lowered his wand and glared at everyone until they did the same. Harry blinked against the tears that had gathered in his eyes and watched as the Order took their seats. Malfoy sat to his left and Ron to his right. No one sat near Malfoy but left two seats before filling the chairs. Harry sighed deeply before taking in Ron's presence.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Ron laughed.

"Slow reaction mate. Snape sent us a letter telling us to be here. Look, that's not important…tell us about Dumbledore." Harry nodded with a slight frown and opened his mouth. He tried to speak but all he managed to do as utter a croak, he tried again with the same result. A hand settled on his left leg, just above his knee, and he look at Malfoy to see him fixing Harry with a glance tat he understood. Malfoy _wanted_ Harry to tell the others about his 'weakness'.

"Malfoy was ordered to kill him by Voldemort, but it got too much." Harry looked at everyone to see them glaring at the blond. "Look, stop it! He's here as my friend and so he was ordered to do something he didn't want to – doesn't mean he did it. Now stop glaring or I won't tell you." Some of the Order looked back at Harry whilst others looked down at the table guiltily. "Thank you. Erm, yeah…Katie was back and I followed Malfoy when he left the hall and he went into the bathroom and I followed. He was…um…" Harry looked back at Malfoy who still had his hand on his leg and waited. The blond looked at him quizzically before giving a short nod and looking down at the table, the hand on Harry's leg tensing. "It's easier if I show you."

Harry drew his wand and placed it against his forehead. A silver wisp of memory escaped and Harry held his wand in front of him carefully and muttered '_Revelio_.' The memory expanded and shimmered, the bathroom coming into view. Harry gauged the reactions of the Order as the memory played through; the Weasleys remained in a state of shock, Kingsley seemed unaffected but Remus had such a look of fury on his face that Harry gulped. He looked at Malfoy to find him gone. Looking around, he saw him slip out of the kitchen. Harry waited for the memory to end before standing up.

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's not fabricated or anything. I'll have another meeting tomorrow to discuss what action to take. Malfoy is innocent, you saw the memory, and I expect to see him treated as such. He is my friend…treat him like it. Command of the Order will be decided officially tomorrow but for now it's me. Dumbledore's dead, we need to mourn him." Harry didn't wait for complaints but he did fix Remus with a look that said they'd be talking soon and left the kitchen in search of Malfoy.

* * *

Draco thought it would be easy to watch the memory of his weakness but it wasn't. He was just reminded of how he had brought about the fall of the greatest wizard. Still, he had gained Potter's trust; Draco didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet, all he knew was that he needed to keep it. Draco looked at the boy beside him and felt guilt rise up in his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe. He looked around the Order, registering the looks of shock and anger before shaking his head and standing. No one saw him go, for which he was grateful, and he slipped out in the hallway. Draco took cool calming breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. The memory brought back the pain he was trying to repress. He heard Potter talking and knew the memory had finished, soon the hallway he was standing in would be full of people ready to take their anger out on him. Draco looked down the hallway, spying a door he swiftly slipped into a room.

Mere seconds after he had slipped in the room, Draco heard people shuffling by, their cries muted by the door that kept Draco from them. Turning from the door, Draco surveyed the room he was seeking refuge in. A large tapestry covered one wall, depicting the Black family tree. Draco slowly made his way over to it, running his hand along a branch which led to his parents. He leant his head against the wall, his hand resting on his mother's printed hair, and let out a long sigh.

"They'd be proud of you, you know." Draco whipped around to see Potter leaning on the door frame.

"Hardly." Draco muttered, turning back to the wall. "I failed in my mission to save them." He heard Potter move from the door, shutting it with a 'click'.

"Malfoy…Draco." Draco turned to face him at the use of his given name. "You did as much as you could do. It was ridiculously unfair for Voldemort to ask you to kill someone at your age, brutal even, but your parents are safe, Dumbledore made sure of that."

"Are they?" Draco shot back before looking back at his parents on the wall. "Can anyone guarantee that? My parents are risking their lives for me and before I knew they were safe, I failed them." A sob escaped him and he felt Potter place a hand on his shoulder blade. "What if they hadn't asked for help?"

"That's a preposterous 'what if' Malfoy seeing as they did. You won't get anywhere by blaming yourself."

"Yet you still blame yourself for your godfather's death." Draco regretted the words the second he had said them, especially when he head Potter gasp behind him. Suddenly he found himself whirled around and pressed against the wall.

"My guilt concerning Sirius is well reasoned. Without me having rushed off with everyone to the ministry Sirius would never have followed. I should have focused on my occlumency, should have known Kreacher lied or even that Voldemort placed images in my mind. It was _my_ fault." Draco looked into Potter's eyes, shocked to see the belief in them; anger surged through him.

"Do you not think," he uttered harshly, "that there are more factors than you? That it's not Severus' fault for not trying harder or being kinder? That it's not Kreacher's fault for lying? That the Dark Lord shouldn't be sick enough to prey on a teenager?" Potter shuffled as if to move back but Draco grabbed fistfuls of his shirt either side of his waist to stop him from moving. "Do you not think that Sirius shouldn't have stayed here or remained in contact more?" Potter closed his eyes against the onslaught of suggestions, Draco allowed a small smirk. "So don't you see…it's not just _your_ fault – it's everyone else's too." Potter opened his eyes and looked at Draco intensely.

"Still, my guilt has foundations, yours is based on 'what if's that never happened." Draco narrowed his eyes. "No, Malfoy, you know I'm right. I can't guarantee your parents safety, no one can, but you need to know that they made their decisions and that they're safer out hunting than in the presence of Voldemort." Draco felt his knees weaken and leant more fully against the wall.

"I fail-" Potter growled and pulled Draco from the wall to shove him back painfully.

"No! You're not listening. You only failed Voldemort, which is _such_ a shame, there was no way you could fail your parents because they were already safe. Well, safer. You have made your parents proud today Malfoy by accepting help from the one person who could give it to you and by not forgetting them. Even when you didn't know they were safer, you bargained for them." Draco nodded and felt a tear slip out. Ashamed, he went to raise a hand to wipe it away but Potter had already beaten him to it. "You made them proud Draco, I know it." He whispered and Draco cleared his throat nervously.

"What a dysfunctional pair we make." He whispered. Potter smiled.

"I like that." He said hoarsely.

"What?" Draco breathed back.

"Pair we make." Silence fell; both boys looked at each other as Draco cursed his heart for hammering so hard. He broke Potter's gaze and looked at his hands fisted at the other's waist. He opened his mouth to say something, his gaze flickering back to Potter's. His words died in his throat; Potter was watching him with an expression that scared Draco but made him feel safe at the same time. It was filled with awe, lust, defence, protectiveness and a vulnerability that made his heart skip a beat. He didn't know who moved first, all he knew was that the distance he moved his head was not far enough to where Potter's had been.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, passion met with passion, every lick and nip met with a moan. Draco ran his tongue along Potter's lower lip, smiling at the groan that came as response with the opening lips. His tongue flickered inside, running over the roof of Potter's mouth, behind his gums and along his tongue. A moan rose up through them, going silent as Potter chased his tongue back into Draco's mouth. He pushed Draco further into the wall and Draco loosened his hands and slid one up Potter's back to slide it into Potter's hair whiles the other one crept down to the curve of his backside. Potter pulled back with a moan, drawing in a lungful of air. He looked at Draco through lust filled eyes.

"I've wanted to do that all year." He breathed.

"Well now you have." Draco pecked his lips. "Don't stop." He whispered and Potter leant in again for another kiss. As Draco began to lose his senses Potter pulled back.

"We…have...to eat." Potter panted out. "Molly's cooking." He kissed Draco again. But tonight." Draco closed his eyes against the onslaught of lust, "Tonight you share my bed. After all, we have no spares with all the Order here." Draco nodded before curling his hand back around Potter's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. After several minutes of kissing, they heard the cries for dinner and reluctantly parted.

"Malfoy-" Potter began.

"Draco," Draco corrected, "my name is Draco."

"Draco." Potter closed his eyes and leant his forehead against Draco's. "Tell me you don't want it." Draco blinked. Twice. Incredulous, he grabbed Potter's hand and placed it on his erection.

"Does that feel as if I don't want it?" He asked bitingly. He let out a hiss as Harry closed his fingers around it and squeezed.

"No." Was the whispered reply. He leant forwards for another kiss but was stopped by Weasley's shout for 'dinner'. He sighed. "We should go." Potter went to move away but Draco whirled them around to press Harry against the wall. He kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into the other's mouth before pulling away.

"Yes, we should." He echoed. "_Dispellium_." Draco waved a hand over his cock and watched as his erection subsided, he did the same to Harry. "Handy trick but only works once a day." Harry chuckled. Draco winked at him and left for the door with Harry close behind, both minds occupied with the tantalising promise of what was to come.

* * *

Dinner was an ordeal for Harry. Everyone sat in the seats they had used in the meeting which gave Draco the perfect chance to tease him by running his hand up and down Harry's thigh. Ron tried to engage him in conversation but Harry kept being distracted by Draco's wandering hand. He kept an eye on the blond who kept his own head down, not meeting anyone's eye; Harry looked around judging reactions. Everyone was talking, the conversations rolling over each other and intermingling, Harry's gaze flickered to Remus and he frowned. The older man wasn't talking to anyone, opting to stare a hole into Draco's head.

Harry looked back at the blond who seemed to realise Harry had noticed Remus' staring – if the tensing hand on his thigh was any indication. Harry slipped his own hand under the table and covered Draco's, giving it a comforting squeeze. Draco raised his head and smiled at Harry before excusing himself from the table. Harry nodded and watched him go; out of the corner of his eye he saw Remus do the same. When Draco had left Remus looked to Harry and their eyes met. Harry saw the anger in the other man's eyes and the resentment; he narrowed his own and shook his head slightly. He knew Remus had understood the message when he raised his eyebrows in response; Harry stared him down until the older man shook his head, resigned. Harry nodded to himself and turned to Ron, making a mental note to himself to keep an eye on Remus.

Once dinner was finished, Harry and Remus were delegated the chore of cleaning the kitchen. Harry spent a brief moment deciding about staying or going to find Draco but the look Remus gave him needed talking about. Once the Order had left the room, Harry piled the dishes by the sink and ran the water. Molly had argued that cleaning the dishes manually was more hygienic than cleaning them with a charm; when the Order had complained about the work she had said that if they couldn't be bothered to clean then she couldn't be bothered to cook. There were no more arguments after that and a rota had been drawn up for when the Order were staying.

"I don't trust him Harry." Harry jumped at the sound of Remus' voice. So wrapped up in his thoughts had he been that he had completely forgotten about the man behind him. Harry sighed, turned the water off and turned to face him.

"I know, but I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly. "I just know that he was unfortunate enough to be given a mission he couldn't do but he made the right decision in the end."

"The right decision? Harry, Dumbledore's dead because of him." Remus fumed.

"No Remus, Dumbledore died due to Snape."

"Who killed him with Draco's wand…"

"Against his choice!" Harry yelled. "Merlin Remus, did you not watch the memory?"

"So what? The kid cries because he's not strong enough to kill someone so he gets someone else to do his dirty work whilst his parents are running around the world. Well I'm glad it worked out for him Harry, I wish I could say the same for me." Remus stopped yelling and leant against the table catching his breath.

"What are talking about?" Remus turned to look at Harry.

"His father led the mission that ended with Sirius dead. His aunt _killed_ Sirius." Harry stared at him, shocked. "Now his parents are free to run around, his aunt is where she wants to be and Sirius has been robbed of his life." Harry gave a bark of incredulous laughter.

"And you're blaming Draco? He had nothing to do with it. He's suffered so much this past year and just when he sees a way out, you block it. Sure, his father led the mission and yes, his aunt killed Sirius but you're acting as if you're the only one who's suffering a loss. I lost my Godfather Remus, the only part of a true family I had but you don't see me acting like a prejudiced twat and not talking to Draco."

"Harry…" Remus tried to interrupt.

"I'm not finished!" Harry shouted. Remus fell silent. "As for Draco's parents being 'free' to run around the world, they're hunting out Horcruxes. They're not on a cruise or a holiday; they're risking their lives so we have a better chance of winning this war. They've also abandoned Voldemort, how many living people do you know who have done that? After hating all the anti-werewolf protests and laws, you still stand here and _hate_ a boy who is risking his life by being here to help us."

"But Sirius…"

"Sirius' death was heartbreaking, I know it more than most but have you not thought that part of it is my fault? If I hadn't learnt occlumency that I wouldn't have rushed off and Sirius wouldn't have followed?"

"You're just a boy Harry." Remus said quietly.

"So is Draco, but right now he's acting more of a man than you are." He spared a glance at the dishes. "You can explain to Molly why you had to use a charm to clean the dishes and why I couldn't stand to be in a room with you." He strode past Remus and paused at the door, looking back at the other man. "Oh and Remus, just ask yourself, if Sirius hadn't died but you had, would he be wasting time getting angry at a boy or would he be seizing this chance of help to make sure your death wasn't in vain?" With that Harry turned and left the kitchen, leaving Remus staring at the place he had just occupied.

* * *

Draco wandered the halls of Grimmauld Place trying to find Harry's room. He reached the second floor and looked around; rooms and corridors surrounded him making Draco feel a little overwhelmed. He looked around and walked down a corridor to his left; there were two doors either side of the narrow hallway with names written above them. Draco stepped closer to them to read them, three read 'guest' but one had the 'guest' removed and replaced with 'Shadow'. Draco heard footsteps and shouts of laughter coming up the stairs and slipped into the room. Closing the door and placing his ear against it he was surprised to hear that no one came down this particular hallway.

Pulling a surprised face at the door, Draco turned to take in his surroundings. The room was a deep blue with silver furniture. The bedspread was a chocolate brown that should not have gone with the décor but did. A bed, chaise, armchair and three chests of drawers were the room's bare furnishings and on the bedside were one clock and two photographs. Draco picked up the framed photos; one was of a boy and girl, hand in hand, twirling in the snow. The other was of Harry, sitting on a sofa reading a book, he seemed to be reading aloud for the man in the arm chair was smiling and watching him. Feeling as if he had intruded on a private scene, Draco put the photos back on the dresser and walked over to the other door in the room.

It led to a bathroom that could have housed the Slytherin dorms. Draco stepped inside, marvelling the sunken bath tub with a shower above it. The sink was the size of a small bath and the cabinet above it was just as big. As was the case with the bedroom, the bathroom was decorated with blue and silver with tiles lining the walls and floor. Draco cast one last look around the room and stepped back into the main room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I see you've found my room then." Draco jumped at the voice behind him and turned to face Harry.

"You should really stop creeping up on me." He said lightly. Harry stepped into the room, shutting the door shut and leaning against it. He flicked his wand and Draco felt the wards go up and heard the click of a lock sliding into place.

"I must commend you though, this has been my room for over a year and no one has managed to find it. One day here and you have." Draco looked around the room.

"This is your room?" He asked dumbly. "But it says 'Shadow' above the door."

"I had to use a name as the room wouldn't open without one and there are too many 'guests'. Shadow's my animagus name." Draco gaped.

"You're an animagus?" Harry chuckled at him.

"You're on top form." He joked. Harry walked over to sit on the bed; Draco followed and sat next to him. "I didn't want any unwanted visitors to my room so I never told anyone where it was. Well, that and the fact that I have horrific nightmares at the moment." Draco placed on hand awkwardly on Harry's knee.

"Who's the guy in the photo?" He asked, gesturing to the frame on the bed side. Harry reached out and picked it up.

"Sirius." He said softly. "I spent a weekend here and found a book. Remus was staying here too, he took the picture." Draco felt his throat tighten.

"I…I didn't know." He muttered softly.

"It's not your fault." Harry put the photo back and turned to face Draco. "No matter what Remus or the others might say, it's not your fault." Draco stared into Harry's eyes, taken by the amount of truth he saw in them. Slowly he saw Harry come closer and nudge his nose with his own. When Draco didn't pull away, Harry sealed his lips over the blonde's. Draco kissed back eagerly, his hand coming up to wrap around Harry's neck, pulling him closer as he ran his tongue along Harry's lips. They opened immediately and Harry's tongue came out to caress his own and making Draco harden quickly. Before his head became too fuzzy, he pulled back pleased to see Harry looking as dazed as he felt.

"Wait," he said as Harry went for another kiss, "why are we even doing this?" Harry sat back and frowned.

"Seriously?" He asked; Draco nodded. "I don't know. I don't know what this is, I don't know why I'm doing it and I don't know why you are. What I do know is that it feels right and not at all weird and I know that I don't hate you, I never have." Draco closed his eyes against the lust that flared at Harry's whispers.

"I…I…Same." Was all he could manage before sneaking in for another kiss. Harry seemed satisfied with Draco's reply because his body melted into Draco's as Draco resumed their kissing. His tongue found its way back into Harry's mouth, flicking inside as he desperately tried to make Harry feel as he was. He seemed to be succeeding because Harry's tongue chased his back and licked inside Draco's mouth in little licks of liquid lust. Draco moaned and pushed against Harry, pressing him into the mattress. Harry went willingly, arching below Draco as he leant over him. Draco's hands found their way beneath Harry's shirt and the skin beneath his fingers was hot and inviting. Draco broke the kiss to kiss his way down Harry's neck; his hands pushed the shirt up, his mouth kissed the skin as it was revealed and his cock nudged the mattress with its hardness. Harry writhed and moaned below him, his hands lost between touching Draco's shoulders and burying into Draco's hair.

When Draco latched onto a nipple, Harry arched off the bed completely and Draco grinned; he bit the nub gently before soothing it with his tongue. He switched to the other nipple sucking it hard before laving it with his tongue as his arms eased the shirt off Harry. Draco straddled him fully, taking off his own shirt before leaning down for another kiss. Harry arched into the kiss with a guttural moan. Draco grinned and ground down on the hardness that pressed between his buttocks. He swung his leg over Harry to lie beside him, running his hand down Harry's chest and playing with the dark hair that led to his trousers before following it lower. He swallowed and unbuttoned Harry's trousers. Sliding his hand under the boxers, Draco twirled his fingers in the coarse hair before reaching lower and circling his hand around Harry's cock. They both gave a short exhale of air before Draco tightened his grip and stroked; Harry's hands found themselves clutching Draco's shoulders, leaving imprints there. Draco stroked him, alternating between squeezing tightly and twisting his hand over the head. Harry arched and bucked below him and, when Draco reached even lower to cup his balls, let out a hoarse 'Draco'.

Draco stopped his movements and swung off the bed. Harry moaned at the loss of contact and looked at Draco through hooded eyes. Draco placed a short kiss on his lips before steeping back and reaching for Harry's trousers. Already unbuttoned, Draco slid them over Harry's legs and threw them behind him. He reached for his own and, taking a breath, slid them off and discarded them in the same direction as Harry's. He then looked back at Harry who was watching him with a dazed look. He reached down, caressing Harry's cock through his boxers before pulling them over Harry's slim hips. Harry lifted his hips to help Draco and nodded for Draco to get rid of his own. Draco nodded before stepping out of his own boxers. He stood there self consciously until he gathered the courage to look at Harry. When he did, his breath caught in his chest. Harry was looking at him with such a lust filled look that Draco's knees felt weak. He knelt back on the bed, straddling Harry once more and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met hungrily and their tongues came out to duel. Draco ground down on Harry's hips and felt renewed hot flares of desire fire through him. He reached for his wand from where he had placed it on the bedside when discarding his trousers and cast a lubrication spell on himself. Harry's hands grabbed his hips and pulled them down on his cock, teasing Draco who arched and moaned. Draco felt a finger tease his entrance and bit Harry's lip gently when it entered him. Another finger joined the first and Draco bore down on them trying to pull them deeper. When Harry crooked them and they brushed against his prostate, Draco threw back his head and moaned.

"Now." Harry drew back his fingers, clearly understanding what Draco needed. When his cock didn't return Draco hoisted himself up, looked Harry in the eye and impaled himself on the other's cock.

* * *

Harry was a mix of emotions. The sensations Draco was causing him to feel rushed around his body so ferociously that Harry feared he was going insane. Perhaps he was, after all her he was preparing Draco Malfoy so he could fuck him. Maybe the world _was_ going insane. Before Harry had chance to make even the tiniest bit of sense from his thoughts, Draco looked him in the eye and sunk down onto Harry's cock.

Harry's mouth dropped open with a soft exhalation of air as his cock was enveloped n the most intense heat and tightness. He kept his eyes on Draco, whose head had dropped onto his chest and ran his hands along his back. After what seemed like an immense amount of time, Draco circled his hips, raised his head, rose up and dropped down again. A spark of pleasure shot through Harry causing him to grip Draco's hips tightly. Draco smirked above him before repeating the motion, circling his hips slowly before repeating again. Harry's hips rose with each penetration of Draco, forcing the blond to take him in deeper. Draco moaned above him, one hand braced on Harry's stomach and the other tweaking his nipples. When he left Harry's nipples alone to pull at his own, Harry closed his eyes against the over bearing lust.

"Look at me." Draco whispered hoarsely. Harry's eyes snapped open and locked onto Draco's, whose own eyes were staring into Harry's. Harry became distracted by Draco's other hand which was busy stroking the blond's thick cock. Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and batted Draco's hand away to replace it with his own. Draco's cock was hot in his palm and velvety. Harry thrust up with an extra burst of energy at the same time as he pulled at Draco's cock. The blond threw back his head, the tendons on his neck straining, and moaned 'Harry'. Harry bucked up and rolled them over, sliding further into Draco. He resumed their fucking with a renewed enthusiasm, scooting the blonde further up the bed as he pounded into him. Draco's moan of 'Harry' was joined with others making a chant of 'yes, Harry, faster' which spurred him on.

All too soon in his eyes, the white hot heat spread from his lower belly and his orgasm rushed over him in a rush of blazing white heat and starry vision. Once his spasms had subsided, he looked back down at Draco and blushed when he saw that the other boy was still hard. Smirking, he slipped out of Draco, who moaned at the emptiness, and slid down his body. He nudged Draco's cock with his nose, licked the salty precum from the tip and swallowed the cock whole. Draco's hands buried into Harry's hair and his hips bucked into the other's mouth. Harry sucked Draco enthusiastically, dipping his tongue into the slit and in mere seconds Draco was cumming down his throat. When Harry had swallowed all Draco had to give him, he crept back up the bed and collapsed onto the pillow beside Draco. They both lay there for a few minutes; the only sound in the room came from their laboured breathing.

"Are things going to be awkward now?" Draco asked finally. Harry rose up onto one elbow to look at him.

"Not if you don't want them to be." Draco rose up too, mirroring Harry.

"We've hated, well disliked, each other for years; fought each other, yelled at each other for years and now we've fucked each other – how are things not going to be awkward?" Harry leant forwards and kissed him softly; when he drew back Draco was smiling.

"We don't make it so."

"How don't we? Every time I'll be looking at you, all I'll think is 'he's had his cock up my arse.'" Harry winced.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"Do you have to be so romantic?" Draco teased.

"Will you be my Prince Charming if I do?" Draco lost his smile. "Shit, I didn't mean to be…I mean you don't have to…Shit. Just forget I ever said anything." Harry flopped back onto his back and Draco leant over him.

"No." He said. "Is the great Harry Potter asking the lowly Draco Malfoy to be his boyfriend?" Harry blushed.

"No." Harry brushed Draco's hair back from his forehead. "The lowly Harry Potter is asking the great Draco Malfoy to be his boyfriend."

"We can argue that later." Draco kissed Harry deeply. Harry allowed it for several seconds before pulling away.

"Is that a yes?" He questioned. Draco sighed and laid his head on Harry's chest, drawing a pattern on his skin.

"So long as you promise it won't be awkward." He said eventually; Harry sang inside but outside he merely smiled.

"I can promise that." He said, emphasising his point with a deep kiss. Before things could go further, Kreacher appeared.

"Kreacher!" Harry cried as he and Draco tried to cover themselves. Kreacher turned around and when they were decent enough, Harry called for Kreacher to turn back to them. "What is it Kreacher?" Kreacher bowed low before looking back up at Harry.

"Kreacher is here Master Harry, sir, to tell you that Lord and Lady Malfoy be in the grand sitting room, sir."

**So there it is, leave me a review :)**


	3. Fights and Fatalities

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry had never seen anybody move so fast. Draco was off the bed and into his jeans before Harry could so much as thank Kreacher. He chuckled as he threw on his own clothes and followed the blond out the door. The rest of the house was a blur of activity as everybody rushed down to the kitchen. Harry caught the words 'Malfoys' and 'explanation' as he shoved people aside, trying to follow Draco. He reached the kitchen in time to hear Draco's cry of 'mum' and to see him throw himself into Narcissa's arms. Lucius hugged Draco from behind and Narcissa kissed the top of his head. Draco broke free from his mum to turn to his father and envelope him into another hug, sobbing quietly.

"It's alright kiddo, we're safe." Lucius murmured to Draco's hair. Harry smiled and quietly shut the door on them. Turning around he regarded the people he had shut out.

"I know you're all dying for answers but they are a family who have just been reunited, give them space." Everybody expressed their annoyance at this and Harry sighed. "LISTEN!" He bellowed. "Remus and I will interview them and get the answers you so desperately need." Harry gave Remus a warning look before re-entering the kitchen. Draco was sat beside Narcissa holding her hand whilst Lucius stood next to him.

"I trust him," he heard Draco say and felt the pride well up in him, "I can't tell you why yet but you need to trust me on this."

"Of course," was Narcissa's immediate reply and Harry smiled at the display of love before clearing his throat. The Malfoy's looked around at him and Harry was sure the temperature dropped several degrees. Lucius was the first to move, walking over to Harry and offering his hand. Before Harry could move however, Remus got in there first, aiming his wand between Lucius' eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." He growled, ignoring the cries of 'Lucius', 'Remus' and 'Oi!' around him. For his part, Lucius remained calm and stared back at Remus as if silently daring him to utter the curse.

"I don't have one.'" He muttered eventually. "All I can say is that you have no idea what it is like serving under a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out and found a way to make him immortal so he'll never return." Remus merely took a step forward, shoving Harry to the side as he tried to stop him.

"Because I didn't choose to." He said shortly.

"You think I _chose_ it? I admit some of his ideas I agree with such as Muggleborns. They only find out they're magical when they're eleven so they are eleven years behind everyone else. The rest of his ideas such as raping and torturing people to teach them a lesson are despicable. I was imperio'd to join him by my father and once you're in there's no going back."

"You didn't have to lead the raid that killed Sirius did you?" Remus felt a tear escape at the mention of Sirius but didn't make a move to wipe it away. Lucius sighed.

"Yes I did. He threatened to kill Draco if I didn't. I never cast any spells except protections – Bellatrix killed your lover, not me." Several gasps followed this statement. Harry stepped between the two men.

"Sirius was your lover?" He asked quietly. Remus lowered his wand and nodded, blinking away his tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to, not many people knew."

"Well this is all very touching but can we get down to business?" Draco's voice cut through the kitchen. Harry nodded and they took seats at the table.

"Right Mr and Mrs Malfoy, before we start I just wanted to clarify that you are part of the Light now, as is your son, and you are under my protection. This means no snarky comments at anybody, they'll get the same talk, and no hexing. Now that's cleared up, tell me about the Horcruxes." Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Mister Potter…"

"Harry."

"Harry, thank you for looking after Draco and taking us in." She paused and looked at her husband who was glaring at Remus, who was glaring at Draco, who was…sat next to Harry." Before I start could we possibly stop all the glaring," both men stopped, embarrassed and looked at Narcissa respectively, "and let us know what's going on between you and Draco." Both Remus and Lucius looked at Harry and Draco who flushed and avoided each other's eyes.

"Potter, if you've touched my son…"

"Actually it was me touching him." Draco raised his chin and stared at Lucius defiantly. "Harry and I don't know ourselves what is between us but as soon as we do, you'll be the first to know." Narcissa nodded and placed a hand on Lucius' arm in warning; Remus glared at Draco anew but no one paid him any attention.

"We had to keep you safe little Dragon so I made a deal with Dumbledore," Lucius began in a soft voice. "He got us out and we began our hunt. At first we had no clue where to start but after the knowledge that one of his Horcruxes was an ancient ring and the other Slytherin's locket we had a rough idea. We travelled the country and located them in old historical artefacts that held a lot of their own power."

"How did you destroy them?" Harry asked tentatively.

"It was awful," Narcissa answered quietly. "We opened it with a strong curse but then the Darkness that spilled out was viral. It filled your head with your worst nightmares and made them seem so real…more than once I thought I was going to die with the sound of my own scream in my ears. We used the Basilisk fang from Dumbledore's office to destroy them completely…the venom, still active, was the only thing strong enough to."

"There's only one left, Nagini. At first we thought it was you Potter, but after much reasoning and thought we came to the conclusion that that was what He wanted us to believe and Nagini is the only thing he keeps close to him at all times."

"What?" Harry choked; Remus cursed.

"Well done Malfoy." He sniped; Harry turned to him.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, it was my job to know."

"And you didn't think to share it with me?" Remus sighed.

"We weren't certain that you were and we thought we would wait until it _was_ certain and then we were going to tell you." Harry was vaguely aware of Draco shaking his head and felt a spark of irritation fly through him.

"Who's 'we'?" He gritted out; Remus shuffled uncomfortably.

"The Order, Ron, Hermione and, of course, Dumbledore" He admitted quietly, Harry took a breath to calm his anger.

"I see." He said in a controlled voice; Draco dropped a hand to his thigh and squeezed comfortingly. Harry turned to the Malfoys with a bright smile. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, we have plenty of guest rooms available for you, feel free to choose any one. We've all eaten but I'm sure we can find something for you to eat if you would like something." Lucius and Narcissa stood and the rest of them rose too.

"Lucius and I would much rather sleep than eat Harry dear." Harry nodded, ever mindful of Remus' glaring.

"Of course; Draco could you take your parents to the room opposite ours, it seems to be the best option with all the hostility in this house." Harry felt a rush of warmth go through him at the term 'ours' and could tell by the blond's delicate blush that it had had the same effect on him.

"Certainly." Harry looked back at Narcissa.

"Thank you for your hospitality Harry." Harry nodded and watched them leave; he called Remus back.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" He demanded once they were alone.

"Problem?"

"You spent the whole time glaring at either Draco or his parents!"

"Harry, I don't trust them." Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You utter arse! They've been risking their lives for us – they've practically killed Voldemort for us – how much more can they do for you to trust them?"

"I don't know." Harry scoffed.

"Jesus Remus, of all people I expected to put up a fight you were the last one." Remus hung his head. "They have risked _everything_ for us and you can't even look at them without malice. You make me wonder if we have a chance of winning with so much hate on one side. I trust them okay? I. Trust. Them. Considering how little people I do trust, that should mean something." Before Remus could reply and owl flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder; Harry took the envelope and quickly scanned its contents, smiling grimly. "Is this hate campaign you have going on going to affect your fighting?"

"Harry I-"

"Because if it is," Harry interrupted, "I'm going to require you to remain out of the fight." Remus' jaw dropped open in indignation.

"How dare you? You have no right -"

"Actually I have." Harry gestured to the letter. "Dumbledore must have foreseen something because he's sent a letter issuing full command of the Order to me." He sighed. "Look Remus, I don't want to fight with you but after all the Malfoys have done I can hardly say 'don't fight'. Lucius and Narcissa know how Voldemort works; I'd rather lose a fighter than have one whose prejudices get in the way. Just think about that." Harry gave him a hard look before leaving the room.

"When did you get so wise?" Remus asked the empty kitchen. The rest of the Order was waiting just outside the doors when he left and Remus cleared his throat to get their attention. "Dumbledore has given command of the Order to Harry. I don't know why but we've got to trust his judgement. There will be a meeting in two days to discuss strategies and the war. In the meantime the Malfoys are here as Harry's guests and it is his wish that we treat them as such." When loud complaints filled the hallway Remus raised his hand. "I don't understand any more than you do…I just suggest that we put up with it until the meeting." With that Remus stepped through the crowd and left the quiet mumblings behind.

0o0o0o0

Draco showed his parents into the room opposite his and Harry's and watched them gingerly look around. He had to admit that the colour scheme of crème and gold looked delicate and rich and he knew his parents liked it when Lucius smiled at his wife and Narcissa sat on the chaise longue whilst smiling back. Draco leaned idly against the doorway and watched as his father stood by his mother softly stroking her hair as she rested her head against him.

"Harry and I are just across the hall." He said quietly. Narcissa sat up and beckoned him closer; Draco went over and sat by her feet. She wordlessly tipped his head back and ran her fingers through his hair. Lucius wandered off into the bathroom and, after a few moments, Draco heard the water running.

"What's going on between you and Harry darling?" Narcissa asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know mum, I really wish I knew. It was so easy to think I hated him, that him being dead was all I wanted in life but…"

"But?"

"He offered me help. He didn't even know what I was going through or how hard it would be to supply that help but…he didn't _care_." Narcissa let a small smile grace her features; she heard the taps turn off in the bathroom and lowered her voice.

"Have you…?" Draco blushed.

"I was in the tapestry room and he told me how proud you would be of me for accepting help. I just…I don't know who moved but one minute we're talking and the next we were kissing." Narcissa stopped stroking his hair for a moment.

"Did you have sex with him?" She asked in a quiet tone. Draco shot to his feet and whirled around to face her with an indignant cry of 'mum!' Narcissa merely shrugged. "It happens." Draco, his face beetroot red, nodded. "How was it?"

Draco stared at her for several seconds before laughing nervously; Narcissa also laughed at her son's embarrassment. When the laughing had passed, Draco settled himself between her knees again and she resumed stroking his hair.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked after several seconds. Draco sighed softly.

"No, but I'm afraid he will."

"Not if he can help it Draco, and not if I can help it."

"Mum?"

"Mmmm?"

"When you're in love, what does it feel like?" Narcissa was quiet for a few moments.

"Like when you're with them, nothing else matters apart from them. Their smile is the only thing you want to see, their voice the only thing you want to hear…it doesn't even matter what you do, just as long as they are there with you. You feel as if you can do _anything _with them by your side." She said quietly.

"That's how I feel with Harry." Draco said as quietly. Narcissa leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed his temple. Draco pulled her arms closer to him and kissed them gently.

0o0o0o0

Lucius turned away from the door that led to the bathroom with a small sigh. While his bond with Draco was strong, Narcissa's bond with their son was evidently stronger. He didn't hate her for that, but he sure did envy her. With his own relationship with his father being so unpleasant he had strived to make sure his relationship with Draco was nothing of the sort. Whilst he had not spoiled the boy he had bought him gifts and treated him accordingly; he had never forced him to do something he would hate and hadn't even contemplated raising a hand to him. The effort had paid off when Draco had told his father openly that he loved him instead of Lucius having to guess at his son's feelings. When Draco had looked up at him with his big eyes and said 'I love you daddy' Lucius had swore to himself that he would never let any harm come to his child, no matter what it would cost himself.

That was why, he reasoned, he was so wary of his son's relationship with Harry Potter. A father always wants to be the main man in his child's life but with his son being gay, Lucius saw that wish being far from true – he didn't have to be a genius to figure out how Draco felt about the Potter boy, if the look in the kitchen was anything to go by. Lucius just wished it was easier for Draco, falling for the boy who was your dad's ex boss' nemesis was not going to be as easy as loving any other boy. Lucius felt a wave of protectiveness rush through him as the thought of Harry Potter hurting his son flew into his head. He clenched his fist tight before releasing a deep breath; Potter would wish the Dark Lord found him first if he ever hurt Draco. Lucius would definitely need to talk to him and make that clear.

But more pressing matters needed to take place, he needed a bath.

0o0o0o0

Harry slipped into his room gone midnight to find Draco curled in his bed. He had spent the evening in the library brushing up on his defensive and even offensive spells. He quickly and quietly changed into his pyjamas before sitting on the side of the bed. He thought Draco was good looking when awake but asleep he was breathtaking. _No Malfoy mask hid the emotions of dreams_, thought Harry smiling softly. Draco's features were relaxed and peaceful and Harry leant forward and kissed his forehead. The blond's forehead wrinkled slightly and he shook his head, making a pale blond piece of hair fall over his face. Harry swept it away and nearly had a heart attack when a hand gripped his wrist in a vice like grip and pale grey eyes looked up at him in fear. The fear and grip vanished once Draco recognised Harry but not before the raven's heart clenched at the thought of Draco sleeping in fear most nights. His thoughts were interrupted when he realised Draco was blushing.

"I hope you don't mind…" He gestured to the bed.

"Not at all." Harry said as he lifted the covers, straddled Draco, gave him a quick kiss and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow, facing Draco as he did the same. "How are your parents?"

"They're grateful to be sleeping in a proper bed. Thank you." Harry nodded.

"And look, about Remus…" Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips.

"Doesn't matter. There's bound to be _some_ hostility."

"But…" Draco kissed him this time.

"Go to sleep Harry." Harry nodded resignedly and hooked his hand behind Draco's neck to pull him in for a proper kiss. When he pulled back, both pairs of lips were wet and swollen and both pairs of eyes were dark with lust.

"Goodnight." Harry winked before flopping down onto his back. The room was silent apart from Draco's whispered 'goodnight' and the sound of their breathing. Roughly half an hour later, Harry felt Draco shift.

"Hey Harry…you asleep?" He wasn't but he remained silent. Draco took that for him being asleep and Harry nearly blew his cover when a warm body settled over his. Draco Malfoy was a snuggler! Harry thought about saying something but Draco beat him to it. "Don't hurt me."

Harry felt his heart well at the words and a rush of protectiveness swept through him. He feigned sleep movement and curled his arm around Draco's waist; Draco stiffened before relaxing once more when Harry didn't move again. Both settled in for the best night's sleep either had had in a year.

0o0o0o0

The next two days passed without much happening. The three Malfoys remained in their room with the exception of Draco joining Harry in the library during the evening. They had not spoken about _that_ night and neither had the inclination to bring it up. The next morning they had woken in the same position and had quickly separated; apart from a few unsatisfactory stolen kisses in the library, they hadn't done anything else. Remus had remained to be an arse in both of their opinions, but neither had confronted him again.

The meeting was coming to order in the kitchen, Draco being the only Malfoy present. When everyone was seated, Harry stood and silence fell.

"Right, well as we all know, Dumbledore is dead." Harry felt his throat close up in pain but took a deep breath. "I am going to organise a funeral and I'd like to do it at Hogwarts; no one knew where he _wanted_ to be buried so we should do it in a place he loved and everyone knows he loved Hogwarts." There were murmurs of agreement and Harry felt a rush of relief flow over him. "But that can be done after the war. My reason for this," Harry continued over the shocked looks, "is that Dumbledore was a great wizard and there are going to be _many_ people who will want to pay their respects. Because of this, his funeral will be highly publicised and what time would be better for a Death Eater attack." There were quiet murmurs at that and Harry saw Remus look at Draco again, he sighed. "On to more pressing matters…" Before he could continue, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Lucius and Narcissa standing in the doorway.

"May we join?" Came Lucius' tentative question.

"Of course." Was Harry's swift reply. There were two seats next to Draco which were free and the Malfoys headed towards them.

"No Way!" Cried Fred as he jumped up. "There is _no_ way I am sitting next to a senior Malfoy." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth t speak but heard a chair scraping back. Looking up he saw Draco haughtily drop into the seat next to Fred. He looked at Fred and slowly lifted an eyebrow.

"Better?" He asked patronisingly. Harry laughed despite himself and motioned for the Malfoys to take the two empty seats. To his shock, Lucius sat in the chair next to him. He looked up at Harry.

"How much do you wish I was my son right now?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"A lot." Harry admitted.

"Well tough. Oh and while we're at it Potter, you hurt him and I will give you a new definition of pain." The room filled with tension but Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He said quietly, before raising his voice once more. "Back to business. As we now know, the Malfoys have killed the Horcruxes – I expect everyone to respect my wish that they are not to be asked about it. I know some of you have issues with them and I know that Lucius…" Harry took a deep breath, "that Lucius led the mission that ended with Sirius dead but in light of what they have done and what they have made possible I am willing to forgive and move on…and technically it wasn't Lucius who killed Sirius." To prove his point, Harry looked Remus in the eye and turned to Lucius. "I know you didn't kill my Godfather and I know hating you isn't going to bring him back. I'm not saying I like you but what I am saying is that I appreciate you killing the Horcruxes and I respect you for that." Then, much to the Order's shock and Draco's amusement, he put his arms around Lucius and _hugged_ him. Lucius' eyes widened and he awkwardly patted the arm that was across his chest. After a few seconds Harry pulled away and looked around the Order with stern eyes. "If _I_ can get on with Lucius, I'm sure all you can. Even you." He added as he looked Remus squarely in the eye. Everyone shifted guiltily, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry turned to Narcissa. "Thank You." He said softly, smiling at her; she nodded serenely in reply.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "business. We need to start training harder and more frequently. Remus and Arthur," both men looked up, "you're to teach defensive spells. Lucius and Narcissa, you're both to teach offensive spells. I don't care who doesn't agree with this, truth is we need to learn our own and can't just rely on defensive spells and, hate it as I do, you are the best ones to teach us. Anyone who doesn't want to learn from you doesn't have to but I will be – I'm taking advantage of all the help I can get. Molly, you'll be teaching medical assistance and you'll be in charge of finding a 'rest room', as it were, when we decide where we're confronting Voldemort."

"Harry?" Harry turned to face Ron.

"All my life I have had confrontations dictated by Voldemort, well I've had enough. It's time that I confront him and dictate _his_ life. It's time he sees what I'm made of and it's time that he dies! Training starts tomorrow, ten sharp." After his inspirational speech, he got up and left the gaping Order members behind. Draco waited before following him; dimly aware of others leaving also. He swiftly made his way to the library; when he arrived, he was surprised to see that Harry was not there. He thought nothing of it and instead accio'd a book on war strategy before settling down to read…they were going to need any help they could get.

0o0o0o0

An hour later, Harry leaned back in his chair and rolled his head from side to side to ease out any cricks. He looked back over his map and placing of the Aurors and sighed. Reaching under it he pulled out his other plan and placed them side by side. If he was going to confront Voldemort like he said he would, he wanted to do it in a place of his choice which left Godric's Hollow or Hogwarts. He looked back at his fighters' stations and leaned back in his chair.

Running his hands through his hair Harry let loose a short growl of frustration. He couldn't plan a war, he didn't know how to. He knew he needed to ask for help, he just didn't know who to ask. Before he could think about it further he felt two hands drop to his shoulders and squeeze lightly.

"Merlin you're tight." Harry laughed at Draco but it went into a moan as the other boy began massaging his shoulders and across the top of his back. "What is that?" Draco did not hide the mocking tone of his voice. Harry groaned.

"They're my strategy plans." Draco laughed at him.

"Oh dear Harry, you're going to kill us all with those." Harry shot him a confused look and Draco rolled his eyes. Leaning over the other teen, he gestured at the plans. "If we go in these positions at Hogwarts, all the Death Eaters have to do is go around here and we're cornered without an advantage. Same with Godric's Hollow; we're here…Death Eaters will more than likely enter here and possibly fan out. If they do they'll surround us. AK you're all dead." Harry let out a huff of irritation.

"So what do we do?"

"Split the Aurors up…don't keep them all in one group or they're too easy a target. Put some on higher ground for an advantage and put others on the ground for Death Eater deceiving. It's the best chance you've got."

"Since when did you become so smart on war strategy?" Still leaning over him, Draco twisted to face harry.

"Since I spent the last hour reading about it in the oh-so-lonely library." Harry smiled at him and Draco felt something in his chest jump. "So…why Godric's Hollow or Hogwarts?"

"Because I doubt the minister will give me the ministry." Harry shot back. Draco looked at him as a parent would look at a child who was obviously lying and Harry look down at the maps. "Godric's Hollow was where it all started; it feels right that it should end there. And yet Hogwarts is where I fought him for the first time so maybe it should be the last place that I do." Draco 'hmmm'd' to himself.

"Hogwarts would give you the tactical advantage and if you get the students out, less possible threats to innocent lives." Harry let out a low whistle and looked back at Draco.

"I didn't think about people who weren't fighting…see Draco, you are nice." Draco blushed and looked back down at the plans.

"Hardly." He muttered. Harry gripped his chin in his hand and turned Draco's head to look at him.

"You are." He said softly. Draco's eyes softened and Harry felt his heart skip a beat when the blond gave a small smile and nodded. Keeping the eye contact, Harry leaned forwards slowly, marvelling at the fact that Draco was doing the same. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met and Harry felt his heart beat pick up. His tongue slid along the opening of Draco's lips before he drew it back to suck Draco's lower lip into his mouth. Draco gasped and slid a hand behind Harry's head before kissing him to an inch of death.

Harry moaned deeply into the kiss before pulling Draco around to lean against the table; he quickly swept the plans to the side and hoisted Draco up onto the desk. Sliding between his legs Harry swiftly unbuckled Draco's trousers and pulled his cock into his mouth. Draco's hands buried themselves in Harry's hair as he pulled the other closer. Harry chuckled around the appendage in his mouth before relaxing his throat to swallow more of Draco. He ran his tongue along the underside before sucking so his cheeks hollowed.

Draco moaned above him and Harry caught phrases like 'fuck', 'yes' and 'Harry'. Said teen drew back and laved the tip with his tongue before placing a kiss on the head. Draco gasped, threw his head back and came with a cry. Harry palmed himself through his jeans and came watching Draco lose control. When it was over Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, slid one under the blond's legs and carried him to the bed. He efficiently undressed Draco and himself and slid under the covers with him.

"So…"

"So." Draco echoed as Harry propped himself up on one elbow.

"I got the pain threat from your dad." Draco groaned.

"Oh Merlin, I was so embarrassed." Harry shook his head with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He poked Draco in the side. "Bed, you. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Draco nodded and leant up for a kiss. Harry obliged but before their desire could get the better of them he ended it. Shuffling down, he curled over to Draco and tentatively laid his head on the other's chest.

"Hufflepuff." Draco laughed; nevertheless Harry was glad to feel Draco pull him tighter and place a kiss atop his head.

0o0o0o0

Training began in earnest and Harry was proud of the Order. No one had put up a fight about learning spells from the Malfoys and even Remus seemed less inclined to insult them. No one had found out about the nature of harry and Draco's relationship apart from those who already knew; Harry wanted to keep it that way. He knew he had asked Draco to be his boyfriend but neither of them saw the sense in coming out before the final battle – it would only distract people.

"Focus Harry!" Harry's attention was snapped back to Lucius. After a tense discussion over names, Lucius had pointed out that the Dark referred to him as 'Potter' and the Light as 'Harry'. Lucius had reasoned that, seeing as he was a member of the Light, and Harry fraternising with his son – as Lucius had delicately put it – it made sense that he should call him 'Harry' also. Harry had agreed on the basis that he called the Malfoy's by their respective names too. It had been agreed on and Draco had been so please at Harry's attempt to get along with the 'in-laws' that he had allowed Harry to fuck him into the mattress several times.

"Sorry." Harry apologised as he came out of a second reverie. Lucius sneered.

"I have taught you for the past week, what say we duel?" The rest of the Order training with them murmured their agreement and soon a duelling area was set up. The two men bowed to each other before Lucius sent the first spell. "_Blotaris!"_

Harry neatly dodged the curse meant to inflate his organs before trying to disarm Lucius; Lucius chuckled at Harry and so missed his second spell, "_Inflicto Moris." _Lucius' skin began to decayat an alarming rate before he could utter the counter curse and restore it.

"Clever Potter, what else have you got?" Lucius didn't leave time for him to answer before shooting a quick succession of curses in Harry's direction. Harry quickly dropped to the ground.

"_Protego Securum."_ He bellowed. The solid shield charm settled over him and Harry saw, with relief, the spells bounce off. He sprung to his feet with a cry of "_Uscorit" _and ran after his spell. Lucius ducked the curse but was barrelled to the floor by Harry. His wand was flung out of his grasp as he rolled after it. He stretched out a hand to grab it…_"Manas Securum"_. Iron shackles came out from the ground and clamped down around his ankles, waist and wrists. Slumping in defeat Lucius sighed; Harry nodded and got up, dusting his knees off and cancelling the spell. Turning his back, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and instinctively ducked. He looked up to see a stunner fly above his head. Wand still in hand, he whirled around outraged. Lucius was stood, wand aimed at Harry and smirking.

"Never turn your back on your enemy unless they're dead…or in this case admit defeat."

"But…Bu-" Harry spluttered.

"I did not admit defeat and neither am I dead." Lucius said with a wry smile. "I merely sighed." Harry let out a growl of frustration and sent a disarming spell at Lucius. Lucius grinned before the duel began again. Disarmers, Crucios, stunners and even darker spells flew between them and the crowd watched, riveted. The duel had gone on for half an hour and it had no sign of stopping. Draco watched in awed amusement as it became clear that Harry and Lucius were well matched. Lucius favoured Dark spells with a sprinkle of defensive whereas Harry used defensive spells with a smattering of offensive.

"_Trescarta!"_ Lucius eyes widened as he ducked the spell and sent another in Harry's direction. Harry chuckled and whirled to the side. _"Crucio, stupefy, incarcerous expelliarmus." _Harry cast the four spells one after the other, changing his direction to where Lucius would turn. True to his predictions, Lucius ducked the first, dodged left for the second, ducked the third and stepped back right for the fourth. Harry disarmer caught Lucius by surprise and he snatched after his wand; he was too late as Harry had already caught it and was looking smug. Lucius waved his hand and Harry was bound in ropes gasping.

"No fair!" Lucius tutted at him.

"Do you think He will be fair when he's trying to kill you? Expect the unexpected Harry. If you don't then-" Lucius was cut off as, with expert speed, Harry banished his ropes and cast a _silencio_ at him. Following this with a well cast _incarcerous_, Harry was left smiling.

"Expect the unexpected Lucius." Lucius looked suitably abashed. "Do you concede defeat?" Lucius struggled for about ten seconds before letting his body droop and nodding. "Good." Harry said before cancelling his spells on the older man. Lucius gracefully pulled himself up to his full height and shook Harry's hand.

"Well done Mister Potter; it's nice to know that all my training isn't being wasted." Harry nodded with a smile before turning and high fiving Ron. He opened his arms to hug Hermione but was nearly toppled over when Draco barrelled into them instead.

"Well done Harry." He whispered in Harry's ear before kissing the sensitive spot behind it. Harry shivered and pulled him tighter for a moment before stepping back. Avoiding Hermione's speculative gaze, he nodded at everyone before leaving the room. He made his way to the kitchen, aware of Remus following him, and poured himself a glass of water from the jug on the table.

"Well done Harry." The older man said quietly; Harry turned to face him and inclined his head.

"Thank you."

"It was good to see Malfoy get beat." Harry sighed, irritation flicking through him. "I mean-"

"Just stop Remus," the older man gaped at Harry, "I appreciate you congratulating me, it was a hard duel, but I've had enough of you putting down the Malfoys. They have done so much and I'm getting sick of you being constantly degrading about them. Either speak to me about them nicely or don't bother speaking to me at all." Harry brushed past Remus, leaving him dumbfounded.

0o0o0o0

"…So we position ourselves here and here, deceive here, rest here and fight here." Harry pointed out the positions on his map; Ron nodded his agreement.

"Great, we may actually have a chance at winning this – good plan mate."

"Actually, it was Draco's plan." Harry stated, clapping Draco on the shoulder. Ron looked at the blond in an astonished manner. Clearing his throat, he nodded.

"Good plan Dr…Malfoy." Draco nodded in thanks; Ron took a breath. "Look, I can't call you Draco, that's just too weird, I mean aside from being a poncey name, it's just too personal. What I can say though is thanks for the plan and…" he looked at Harry who was looking at him in wonder and back to Draco who was looking at him calmly. "…and you clearly mean something to Harry and he's like a brother to me so when he's off fighting Snake Face and you're being distracted worrying about him so you're more likely to get killed…you won't have to worry too much, I'll have your back." He held out his hand across the table; Draco looked at it before grasping it firmly and shaking it.

"Good to know Weasley and to avoid repetition, same to you." Ron nodded and leaned back, looking exceedingly happy with himself. Harry shook his head in wonder before turning back to the meeting.

"Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Now I'm not assigning 'battle buddies' but I do want pairs who will fight together. I don't want anybody fighting alone. We all know that Ron and Draco are watching each other's backs so I want you all to make the other aware of your decisions." Lucius stood up.

"I want to fight beside you Mister Potter." Harry gaped. "Narcissa has agreed with me when we discussed it last night. I, too, was going to suggest paired fighting and so she is happy to fight with Severus."

"Thank you Lucius but I'm not going to be having a partner." There was a loud outcry at this and Harry raised his hand. "Listen, I'm going after Voldemort and he won't hesitate to kill whoever is with me. I don't say it often enough but I care about everyone in this room and I don't want to lose anybody in this battle. So I'm not having a partner."

"Harry," Harry looked in shock at Lucius by the tone he using – it held concern. "My family means a lot to me and so do my friends and I consider you my friend. I know Voldemort so much better than most people here, we make a good team and even with all the training you've had you're going to need all the help you can get. I'm willing to cast the dark spells I have knowledge of to help you. I _want _to help you." Harry was silent for several seconds before nodding.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. You said it yourself, I can't do it alone and you're the only person who knows enough to get me close. I said a few weeks ago that I was going to take advantage of all the help I can get and so I am." He nodded in a decisive manner and turned to the rest of the Order. "Who else?"

The room was then filled with requests and acceptances of pairs and Harry felt pride well up in him; he could do it, he could lead these people in war.

"Harry can I see you a minute please?" Harry looked to the side and smiled at Draco.

"'course." He turned to the rest of the room. "Okay guys, make sure each of you is aware of who your partner is and we'll decide where everyone is tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep, we have an early start." There were murmurs of goodnight and Draco stepped closer to Harry as the Order began to file out. As the last few members filtered to the door, he slipped his hand to Harry's arse and squeezed. Harry gasped and, nodding away concerns, said goodnight quickly before whirling to face Draco. He was dimly aware of the Order closing the kitchen door before wards were up and he was kissing Draco.

Predictably, Draco arched into the kiss, tangling his hands into Harry's hair and entwining their tongues. A guttural moan flowed through the kiss, uttered by one and swallowed by the other. Harry was dimly aware of Draco walking him backwards and when his knees hit the table he hoisted himself up onto it. He pulled at Draco's shirt before losing patience in its unyielding buttons and moving onto Draco's jeans.

"Impatient Harry?" Draco laughed as he broke the kiss.

"Too right, I want you inside me already." Harry muttered shortly. He was able to see the widening of the other's eyes before he was being pulled into another hungry kiss. His gasp when their clothes were vanished was swallowed by Draco, as was the moan that followed it. He arched into Draco's mouth as it left a blazing trail down his collarbones, across his nipples and up his cock. Draco's hands held him firmly in place as he sucked Harry's cock and gave it two almost painful sucks. The pleasure pain turned Harry on even more and Draco chuckled.

"Want it hard and fast do you?" He whispered into Harry's ear. Harry gave a guttural moan and nodded wantonly. Draco allowed himself a small smirk before he pushed Harry onto the table more and wrapped Harry's legs around his hips. He muttered a lubrication charm before entering Harry in one thrust. Harry gasped and gripped Draco's arms tightly. The pain of Draco entering him so brutally fast was excruciating but the feeling of being filled and the knowledge that it was _Draco_ filling him was a more than arousing thought.

He wriggled his hips experimentally but before he could think about anything else Draco pulled almost out of him before thrusting back in. Both moaned and soon the kitchen was filled with harsh pants, cries of 'yes', 'harder' and 'more' and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Harry let go of Draco's arms and gripped the sides of the table as Draco's thrusts sent him further up the table. Within moments of Draco hitting his prostate relentlessly, Harry felt his orgasm trickle through him; starting at his toes it swept through him, like an uncontrollable hurricane, pulling Harry along for the ride. He was dimly aware of Draco gripping his balls and squeezing them lightly before he was coming so hard he saw black spots in his vision.

He heard Draco cry out as he came and when their spasms had stopped pulled Draco in for a rolling kiss; when they broke for air, Draco slumped forwards and placed a kiss against Harry's neck. Waving his arm absently and redressing himself and Harry, he helped the other down from the table.

"Come one you," he said fondly, "time fore bed." Both boys left the room on less than sturdy legs and headed to their room for sleep. After all, they _did_ have an early start.

0o0o0o0

Harry's alarm crashed through his dreams, making him groan and hit at the dresser top trying to turn it off. He heard Draco chuckle beside him and groaned louder as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Come on Dray-" the rest of Draco's name was lost in Harry's yawn but Draco was sitting up, fully awake.

"What did you call me?" He asked quietly.

"Dray," Harry answered, confused. "The 'co' was lost in my yawn." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I like Dray." He said quietly before copying Harry and getting dressed; Harry stopped his movements to watch him speculatively before shrugging and continuing to dress.

An hour later the Order were gathered at Hogwarts preparing to fight. They had all agreed on stations and Harry was feeling pretty good about how the day was going to end. He himself stood at the top of the astronomy tower, Lucius beside him leaning casually against the railing.

"Harry, I just want you to know…" Harry waved his left arm in a semi circle from his head to his thigh and smiled when he saw Remus do the same at Hagrid's hut. "…What ever you have going on with my son…" he repeated the motion, nodding to himself when he saw Moody repeat it by the lake. "…I approve, I've never seen him so happy…" Harry 'mm hmm'd' absently before repeating the motion for the rest of the Order. Draco's main idea was that they were stationed in groups of six. "…I must admit that I would have preferred him to find a witch and produce an heir…" Harry conjured his patronus. "…but clearly that is not his idea at all…" Giving it a message Harry watched it disappear and looked over the grounds and took a breath. "…but out of all the wizards he could have chosen, I _am_ glad he chose you…" Harry raised a hand to shield out the sun and squinted at the gates…they were here. "…what I'm trying to say is, welcome to the family." Harry looked at him.

"That's all very touching Lucius but I have a war to fight right now, can we discuss it later?" Was all he said before dashing down the stairs and leaving Lucius staring at the space he had just occupied before he remembered that he was supposed to be watching his back and raced after him. He caught up with Harry by the courtyard and they both walked swiftly to Voldemort and his cronies. They stopped within ten feet of each other and Voldemort looked at them before laughing; the Death Eaters laughed too encouraged by their Lord.

"Well well, if it isn't Potter and the once faithful Lucius Malfoy." There were hisses amid the Death Eaters at Lucius and Harry chuckled lowly. "I don't see what is so amusing Potter, you and Lucius cannot possibly bring us down so now you are going to die and I will be victorious." More whistles and cheers filled the air as the Death Eaters got excited at the prospect of blood being shed.

"Are you serious Riddle?" Harry taunted; when Voldemort merely looked confused, Harry sighed. "'I'm at Hogwarts, come and get me Snakey', that was all it took? You must have been ready for days, what makes you think I'm not? Lucius and I can't bring you down on our own no matter how good we are…no offense Lucius." Harry added absently.

"None taken." Came the curt reply.

"Enough of this!" Voldemort screeched. "What are you talking about?"

"How many men have you lost already?" Harry asked with a sinister smile.

"None." Voldemort replied confidently; Harry tutted at him.

"Check again, particularly the back of the group." Voldemort glared before yelling at Bellatrix to check; she sneered at Harry before pushing her way to the back of their group. As the group parted to let her through Harry could see the first part of his plan had worked.

Whilst he and Lucius had distracted the Death Eaters with their 'stand', Draco, Remus, Ron, Charlie, Severus and Narcissa had stunned, bound and disarmed the Death Eaters at the back of the group, charming them with silence and buffering spells to prevent them from alerting the other Death Eaters focused on Harry. It had worked beautifully and Voldemort's numbers had been drastically lessened; when he himself realised this he gave a roar of pure and fired a killing cures at Harry and so started the Final Battle.

Harry and Lucius ducked the curse, drew their wands and raced after Voldemort as he headed for the trees; Harry cast a quick look over his shoulder to see the Death Eaters fighting curses from all directions. He was pleased to see the Order moving closer in as the Death Eaters were falling; he began to check who was still standing but tripped over a stone – a strong hand gripped his arm, preventing him from tripping over.

"Focus!" Lucius snarled at him. Harry nodded and looked at Voldemort ahead of him; the Dark Wizard appeared to have realised that he was not going to make it to the Forest and had turned to face them. He aimed his wand at them and sent an orange hex in their direction. Both men careened to the side to avoid it and sent their own curses at Voldemort. The battle began in earnest and Harry had to begrudgingly admit that Voldemort could hold his own. Both he and Lucius were panting heavily and yet Voldemort seemed hardly affected…then Harry remembered. In all his planning he had forgotten about the disposal of Nagini; he felt like crying.

Lucius frowned at him before crying _'tardus tractus'_ and getting a hit on Voldemort. The Wizard's movements slowed considerably and he looked to be moving in slow motion. Lucius raced to Harry's side.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Nagini, I fucking forgot to kill his snake."

"Merde." Lucius uttered. He looked around wildly before summoning a patronus; shrinking it, he whispered a message and raised his wand and said _'contamino ordo mens'_ in a clear voice. Harry opened his mouth to ask what Lucius thought he was doing when he heard him speak inside his mind; "Find Nagini, kill the Horcrux in her." Harry shut his mouth and looked appraisingly at Lucius.

"Won't the Death Eaters get the same message?" Lucius shook his head.

"No, it's specified to the Ord-AH!" Lucius cut off with a cry of pain as a wound opened up on his shoulder. Harry looked at Voldemort who was clearly out of his slowing hex and fired a curse. It was dodged but that wasn't too important because Lucius was beside him and they were duelling once more.

0o0o0o0

Draco cursed as his robe got singed, again. He seemed to be dancing with death today as all the Death Eaters appeared to have their own vendetta against him. Weasley had lived up to his promise and Draco had to admit he was doing a good job; his defence spells mixed with Draco offence spells made them the perfect pair. The irony didn't escape him but he knew Weasley trusted him after Draco had pulled him out of the way of a deadly green spell. They had shared a brief look after which spoke of their willingness to get along for Harry's sake and then they had dived back into battle.

Positioned at Hagrid's hut had seemed a good idea at first but, despite having dismantled the front half of it to build a quick wall, it was easier for some of the Death Eaters to hex the large stones above to fall on them while the others kept them busy with dodging curses. Draco looked to the side of him to see Charlie go down with a stunner and a curse fly into the stone work above Lupin; with no conscious partner, Lupin wasn't aware of the stone falling towards him. Cursing, Draco shoved himself towards Lupin, tackling the older man to the floor just as the huge stone hit the place he had just occupied and saving his life.

Lupin looked up at him with wide eyes and Draco looked down at him with the smug 'I told you so' look on his features. Lupin nodded and then jumped along with Draco as Lucius spoke to them; "Find Nagini, kill the Horcrux in her." Draco looked around wildly, flinching when stones above him blasted apart; squinting, he saw the huge snake slide along the wood line of the Forbidden Forest, heading for the fighting Severus. Casting a strong _stupefy_, Draco stopped the snake's movements and glanced over at Severus.

The man was standing back to back with his mother and both were fighting four Death Eaters each. Every few moments one would sneak a spell around the other to throw the Death Eaters off track. They really were a marvel to watch together. Draco was catapulted back into battle when Weasley bellowed at him to get a move on. They looked at each other and then at Lupin before nodding and launching themselves over the stones in front of them, firing spells in all directions. Draco was dimly aware of his mother and Severus moving away and closer to the castle, the Death Eaters they were fighting dropping away to be replaced by others, but he focused solely on Nagini.

Weasley and Lupin watched his back as he crept over to the snake and lifted his wand. Before he could kill her though, she snapped back to consciousness and swung her tail around to sweep Draco off his feet. Draco grunted in pain as he hit the hard ground and Nagini leant above him, her fangs dripping with venom. Scrabbling around on the ground, Draco found a large rock, grabbed it and crashed it into Nagini's side. The snake hissed and drew back; Draco shoved up but once again tripped over her huge body. The snake curled her body around Draco, securing his arms and squeezing him tight. She opened her jaws wide and Draco had a fleeting thought of 'Sorry Harry' before everything went black.

When nothing else happened, in particular a tunnel with a light, Draco shifted experimentally; he was stuck. When breathing began to get difficult and Draco really thought he was going to die, the snake was moved and Draco could see the concerned face of Lupin looking down at him.

"Thought I was too late then." He said as she shifted the snake over.

"Too early more likely." Draco grumbled.

"No," Lupin said sharply as he helped Draco to his feet. "I've been an arse and it took you saving my life for me to realise that…I'm sorry."

"Yeah? Thanks." Draco said simply before turning to the snake and raising his wand again. "_Iuguolo malum_" He said firmly and watched in satisfaction as Nagini crumbled and withered before his eyes until she all that was left of her was her skin.

"_**NO!**_" Draco winced at the screech and looked over to where it had come from; Voldemort had one hand clutched on his forearm and a murderous expression. Draco smiled grimly before making his way over to where he could see Harry standing. Lupin and Weasley stood either side of him, deflecting any curses as they made their way to Harry and Lucius. Before he could reach Harry, he heard Voldemort cry "_suo vita_" and saw him send a yellow spell at Harry. It didn't touch the raven though as Draco's father shoved him out of the way and took the spell.

Draco forgot how to breathe.

0o0o0o0

Harry felt the relief slide over him as he saw Draco making his way towards him; it was short lived as he was barrelled to the ground. He looked around to see Lucius take a spell for him. Howling in anger, he shot several stunners at Voldemort, pleased when the rest of the Order followed suit and shot their own, making Voldemort fall. He rushed to Lucius' side; the blond was panting with exertion still but otherwise unharmed.

"What?" Harry asked as Draco and Narcissa reached his side, both checking Lucius for wounds.

"He's joined our life sources; he dies, I die."

"No!" Draco cried, "please no." Harry grabbed his hand ignoring Ron, Remus and Snape who had come to stand by him.

"Now what?" He asked quietly; Lucius smiled sadly.

"Now you kill me…well someone does." Draco shook his head and Harry felt his heart clench when he saw tears run down his cheeks. "Hey son, don't cry, I've had a good run and we've had good times. I'd rather die and know you have a future than live and be in fear."

"Can't we just imprison Voldemort?" Harry asked; Lucius nodded.

"Yes, but it will only be temporary. Someone will get him out…this is the only way." Harry nodded.

"No Harry!" Draco yelled. "Please, we have to find another way!"

"There is none Draco, your father's right."

"You dick! Severus…" Draco turned to the man in question.

"I'm sorry Draco…"

"You're all bastards!" Draco cried.

"Dragon!" Draco looked back down to his father. "There's tow bracelets, silver linked, and built with every protective charm I know…there's also a telepathic link built in them…they're for you and your wife, who we know by now is going to be Harry, and I want you both to have them. I couldn't have made a better choice for you little dragon." Draco nodded and more tears escaped and Lucius pulled him in for a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy." He whispered quietly and Lucius closed his eyes against his own tears.

"And I you little one. 'Cissa…" Narcissa leaned closer; Lucius raised his hand and ran it down her cheek. "Meus Tantum." Narcissa let out a chocked sob before placing a tender kiss on her husband's forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sev," The man moved closer, "you know you're my brother in everything but blood…look after them." The man nodded. "I want it to be you." Lucius said quietly. Severus took a breath and nodded, "and I want to be holding my wife."

Harry stormed over to Voldemort, took his wand, levitated him to where they were standing, bound him and cast and _enervate _on him.

"This," He said in harsh tones, "is a man you are not worthy of knowing. You're going to die Riddle…" Voldemort's eyes widened. "…but I wanted you to know that this man and his wife have killed your Horcruxes so there's no coming back for you. I want you to die in the knowledge that you had no control over your fate. Lucius Malfoy is a hero and will be sorely missed."

"See you in hell." Lucius said before pulling his wife closer and making eye contact with his son. A lone tear escaped down Severus' cheek as he whispered the deadly curse and Lucius left the world, along with Voldemort. Draco's cry of "No!" echoed around the field and his howls of pain reached Harry's ears; Harry flung Voldemort's body to the side and raced to kneel beside Draco, pulling him into his arms. He stroked the blond hair and rocked Draco as he howled out his grief.

0o0o0o0

The months that followed were a blur to Harry. Lucius received an Order of Merlin First Class and a portrait which was erected in the living room of Malfoy Manor. His funeral was a small, private affair with only Narcissa, Draco, Severus and Harry attending. Once he had been put to rest, his grave had been visited by thousands of witches and wizards leaving him flowers. Draco was constantly touched by this and was finally able to make peace with his father's sacrifice.

Narcissa and Severus began a tentative relationship after many attempts to deny their attraction to one another. When living at the Manor had proved to be too painful, Narcissa had moved into Spinner's End; Draco had argued against it but after thinking about it, and Harry pointing out the fact that even Lucius couldn't have wanted a better man for his wife, he had conceded and given them his blessing.

Harry gave Remus Grimmauld Place and had secured him the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts. He never told anyone how he did it but the Board of Governors flinched every time they heard the phrase 'Harry Potter's sitting in on the meeting…he's not happy."

Harry came out to his friends about his relationship with Draco and after Ron had loudly and clearly declared his support, no one questioned it; after all, if a Weasley and Malfoy could get along, anyone could. Harry moved in with Draco four months after the war and a well rehearsed speech was given to the reporters about his relationship; warnings of slurs against the Malfoys were also given but no one fully listened to them. That was until Harry overheard a wizard calling Lucius a disgrace and a coward and cursed him so bad he narrowly escaped getting a ticket to Azkaban; after that people backed off and even nodded to Draco in the streets.

That moment in time found them sitting opposite each other on a sofa, their feet meeting in the middle, and Draco reading aloud to Harry. Stopping mid sentence, Draco put the book down.

"Harry?" he nudged his foot up Harry's leg.

"Hmm?" The man in question drew his gaze from the fire.

"What happens to us now?" Harry sat up more.

"To who?" Draco flushed.

"Suspected Death Eaters."

"Who's suspected you?" Harry demanded as he jumped t his feet.

"No one." Draco stammered. Harry relaxed but stayed standing.

"You're going to be investigated." He admitted quietly. He turned quickly and knelt by Draco, pulling the blond around and removing the book from his hands to clasp them tight. "It won't be the whole of Wizengamot and I've given pensieve memories." Draco nodded.

"It's to be expected."

"I wish it wasn't." Harry grumbled. "We got your dad off…even with an Order of Merlin, why would they need to question you?"

"Formality." Draco said softly, kissing Harry's forehead when a frown appeared. "You worry too much." He pulled Harry into a hug.

"I love you." Harry said quietly. Draco closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotion.

"I love you too, meus diligo." Harry pulled back with a laugh.

"What is it with your family and Latin?" Draco sniffed haughtily.

"I'll have you know they are terms of endearment…I called you 'my love." Harry kissed Draco's temple.

"What did your father call your mother?" He asked quietly.

"My only." Draco whispered. Harry pulled back to lean in and give Draco a soft kiss. When he pulled back he leant their foreheads together.

"It will be okay Draco…I promise, it will all get better." Draco nodded before pulling Harry tight again. In that moment, Draco knew he was going to be spending the rest of his life with Harry; Lucius had given them his blessing and that was all that mattered to Draco. He missed his father terribly, like an ache that wouldn't stop, but he wouldn't stop living; his father had sacrificed himself so Draco could have a chance at a future and Draco was going take that chance.

With Harry.

**End.**

**And so there you have it. Thanks to those who stuck with it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**W.T.F**


End file.
